


Final Gate

by chilled_ramune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: The once captain of the fallen e-sports team known as Team Phoenix has taken on the job of coaching a whole new team. Spark may not seem like much with its nine players all new to the professional scene, but with the right coaching they may just find themselves at the top.





	1. Introduction - Final Gate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me at work one day. The concept is a princess/idol/magical girl/whatever else raising-style game centered around an e-sports team. Idol games and professional Overwatch are two major interests of mine at the moment, so I thought it would be kind of neat to combine the two. Obviously it's going to be a long time before I can make the full game, so for now I'm going to be releasing short stories and other content relating to the game.  
> I have a blog for it over at http://finalgatedev.tumblr.com/

In the professional gaming community, one name stands out amongst the rest: Final Gate. Within its first year of release, the game gained a major professional following. Amongst that scene, one team rose to the top. Team Phoenix dominated the Final Gate Grand Tournament three years strong, and were well on their way to a fourth. However, all was not well in their little paradise. Fame, glory, and pride took their toll, and one by one, the members fell out due to scandals and drama. Before long, the flame of the Phoenix was snuffed out. Most players disappeared from the professional scene, and some vanished from the gaming community altogether. However, word has begun to spread that team’s captain, after spending a year in the shadows, is rising to the challenge once more, and taking on the responsibility of coaching an all new team in the Grand Tournament-Spark. While none of the players on this team have any professional experience, all nine have shown the passion, drive, and skill that champions are made of and with enough work, they may just prove to be the next big thing in Final Gate e-sports.

(From left to right: CrusherX, Peachy, Sugary, LTX, Deadlift, ChocoChip, DarkStorm, Emi, and Jet)


	2. Character Story - CrusherX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of CrusherX, an esports fanatic with big dreams of playing on the number one team in the scene.

The lunch room buzzed with the usual lunchtime crowd of students, same as any Monday afternoon. Groups of friends sat together, all chatting about their weekends, their classes, the low quality of the lunches provided to us...there’s a reason I pack my lunch. Nothing in this world can compare to tuna, a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie, two bananas, and a can of root beer. Nothing.

I dropped my lunch box on the round table in front of my friends. “Did you see this weekend’s game?” I asked before I even sat down.

“You think we’d miss such a match with such big playoff implications?” My friend Alex asked as I sat down.

“Team Phoenix just completely blew them away!” I said, throwing a punch into the air.

“When are they not?” Another friend, Emile asked.

 "Goliath totally deserved MVP for that match.” One of them said.

“You say that every week, Dimitri,” Alex said.

“And I’ll keep saying it until it happens!” We all shared a short laugh.

“I think Rush deserved it. He goes so unnoticed on the team, I’m glad he finally got some attention.” The last of my friends, Walter said.

“Well, I think all played as amazing as ever,” I said. “Must be fun, getting to play in the Grand Tournament.”

“Yeah,” Dimitri said. “I get kind of jealous sometimes.”

“Hey, maybe one day one of us will be up there, maybe even on Team Phoenix!”

“Please, Sierra,” Walter said. “None of us are nearly that good.”

“I think I could do it if I tried...” I muttered.

“You?” Emile laughed a bit. “Sorry, that was mean, but aren’t you like, rank 6?”

“Close to rank 5...” My voice got softer 

“Still, you aren’t anywhere near skilled enough to play professionally at all, let alone on Team Phoenix!”

I shut my mouth after that. Of course they didn’t understand. I could climb! Sure it would be hard but it was perfectly possible! I just needed to work hard...One day, I’d show them. They just had to wait and see.

 

**********

 

It took 2 long, difficult years, but finally I was in rank 2, and so, so close to rank 1. Just one win, and I’d be there. It was nerve wrecking, stepping into the queue. Each second that passed, I felt my chest tighten more and more. Could I really do this? Could I really achieve the goal I’d been working at for so long? Or would I just find myself pushed down again?

It felt like the longest wait of my life, but I finally found myself in a match. Looking at my teammates, one name stood out to me...

“Wait, Peachy? Like _the_ Peachy?!”

“Hello!” The voice was unmistakable. It was them!

“Hi!! I’m a huge fan of your streams!!”

“I think I recognize your name from the chat...you’re the one always talking about climbing, right?”

 _They know who I am?!_ I felt like I could faint. _Peachy knows who I am!_ “That’s me! I’ve made it so far. If we win this match, I’ll be rank 1!”

“I’m happy for you! Let’s make this match a good one!”

The match was tough and, it came down to us taking one gate. The whole time, control over the gate went back and forth, neither team holding it for long enough to take the win. We fought vigorously, but we just couldn’t get the upper hand we needed.

“I’ve got special,” I called out. “Hold for another two seconds while I get there and I can drop it on the gate.” I made it to the gate and activated my special, sending a meteor shower down onto the area around and the gate and taking out the enemy team. “Alright, just a few more seconds and we’ll have it!” Those 3 seconds felt longer than an hour in my mind, but the familiar _ding_ of locking in a gate played, and I felt myself ready to cry. I did it! I actually did it!! I’m in rank 1!! I finally made it!! “

“You did amazing, Crusher!” Peachy said. Hearing that made me want to cry even more.

“Really though,” another player said. “You totally won the game for us.”

I only barely managed to control myself and stop myself from crying. “Thanks, guys.” The slight crack in my voice probably gave me away, but I didn’t care. I was so happy to finally be where I wanted to be, so happy to have succeeded where others thought I would fail.

To make things better, right after the match Peachy sent me a friend request and a message. “Hey! I’m logging off for the night, but let me know next time you’re up to playing! You’re amazing at this game and I’d love to play together sometime!”

I felt like I was going to faint just from the joy of it all. I made it to the top, and now a streamer I admire wants to play with me? Surely I must be in heaven. I played a few matches after that, but none of them came close to being that amazing. In fact, nothing I played after that felt as amazing as the match from that night.

 

**********

 

“And that’s how we do it!” I cheered and threw my hands up in victory. Another successful match, as expected from Peachy and I! The usual “gg” and compliments were sent around before we got sent back the game’s menu.

“Ready for another round?” My playing partner asked me. Before I could speak, a familiar smell filled the air of my room. I sniffed the air a few times to take in its full glory. Breakfast was ready!

“Maybe we can play again later! Tonight sound good?” I asked, already standing up.

“I’m guessing your sister made pancakes?” They asked with a small laugh.

“Hell yeah! I’m gonna go grab some. See you later!”

“See you later!”

I logged off, placed my headset on my desk, and barreled out my room, charging to the kitchen. My sister was in front the stove, placing a freshly made pancake onto the top of a beautiful stack. I ran to her and snatched the plate from her hands.

“And CrusherX takes the gate! If Team Phoenix can hold onto this gate, they’ll take home the trophy...” I rushed to the table, and put the plate in front of my favorite spot where I could see the sun rising out the window. “And there it is! Team Phoenix takes the win, once again winning them the Grand Tournament trophy! I think we all know who today’s MVP is!” As I took my seat I mocked a cheering crowd. “Crusher! Crusher! Crusher!” My sister laughed and shook her head as she took a seat across from me with her own plate of pancakes.

“You know, a real MVP would make their own breakfast.” She said.

“Not if that MVP has an awesome sister that loves her sooooo much that she makes pancakes for her.” I grabbed the bottle of syrup that was on the table and start drowning my pancakes in it, only stopping when my sister took the bottle from me to put some on her own pancakes.

“Whatever you say, Sisi,” She said. “Did you sleep any last night or did you stay up all night playing _Final Gate_ again?”

“Pros don’t sleep, Ash,” I told her before stuffing a big bite of pancake into my mouth. “They only play.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not a pro, but a college student working retail, isn’t it?”

I rolled my eyes. “I was doing well, I didn’t wanna break my streak, and I lost track of time. I’ll just sleep during class or something”

“No you won’t!” Ash chastised. “You struggle enough in school as it is!”

I sighed and looked away. “I just don’t see the point. Once I become a pro, I’ll probably be dropping out.” School was hard, and college was even harder than high school. I couldn’t focus, I didn’t understand half of what was going on, and it was just so _boring_!

 Ash was next to sigh. “Look, I know you’ve got this dream and all but it’s just that. A dream. Only the best of the best get onto teams. You need to be ready in case you don’t get to play professionally.” I didn’t know what to say in response, so I just stared at my pancakes and ate the rest of them in silence. _What does she know?_ I thought.   _I_ will _become a pro one day. I’ll prove her and anyone else that ever doubted me wrong!_

 Once I finished eating, I returned to my room to get ready for school. It was a Friday, and Team Phoenix would be playing that night, so I put on one of my jerseys to show my support. I’ve always thought the orange and gold look particularly good on me. I looked in the mirror leaning on my wall. One day, I’d be wearing this jersey with my own tag on it, and with my number of choice: 24, the day I first downloaded _Final Gate_. The thought made me smile, and I turned to look at the poster next to my mirror. The players on Team Phoenix stood together, their captain front and center, all standing proudly. I closed my eyes for a moment and just imagined being alongside them. Playing on the stage...doing events...living like a champion...! Before long, I found myself lost in the fantasy...

“If you don’t hurry, I’m leaving you!” Ash called to me, breaking me away from my daydream. “I’m not letting you make me late for class again!”

“Coming!” I called back, grabbing my bag and running to the front door.

 

**********

“It is with a heavy heart that I announce that Team Phoenix is officially disbanding. We would like to thank our friends, family, and fans for getting us this far, and we wish the best to everyone involved in the team.”

I can’t believe the words on my screen. They had to be joking right? Disbanding?  They couldn’t disband! Sure, a lot of the team had left, both by choice and by force, but they could get new people! They could hold tryouts! This couldn’t be the end!

My phone screen blurred as tears formed in my eyes. _It’s over,_ I thought. _My dream is over. I’m never going to play on Team Phoenix. What’s the point of even trying anymore?_ My sadness is steadily replaced with rage. _How could they?! They have so many people counting on them! They can’t just leave everyone behind like this! It isn’t fair!_ I threw my phone aside, marched to the poster on my wall, and tore it right off. I wanted to rip it to shreds. I wanted to burn the pieces. I want to throw everything Phoenix-related I own away. I wanted to forget this damn team ever even existed.

I was just about to rip the poster in half, but I stopped myself. I stopped and looked at the faces on the poster. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t let go of my dreams. I held the poster to my chest, and fell to the ground crying. I wanted it all to be a joke, or a dream, or anything but the harsh reality. The team I looked up to for almost four years was gone, along with my dreams of playing alongside them. And with that, I knew what despair really felt like. What was I supposed to do...?

 

**********

For the past year, it seemed like all I could ever do was mope. I didn’t have faith in myself, or anything really. I stayed in bed most the time, only occasionally playing _Final Gate_ , but in my eyes, it was futile to try so hard. My dream wasn’t just “become a professional,” it was “become a professional and play on Team Phoenix.” No other team would be so successful. No other team would help me achieve my dream of becoming the best of the best. Sure, I was a fan of other teams. Hell, I planned to continue watching the Grand Tournament and cheer for some of the other teams I liked. I just didn’t want to play if I wasn’t going to play on Team Phoenix.

I was studying for an upcoming quiz when my phone buzzed and beeped the tune I had set for my Chatterbox messages. I finished the question I was on and then looked at my phone to see who it was.

 

 **Peachy** : Did you hear about the open tryouts?

 **CrusherX** : for the new team? yea. are u gonna try out?

 **Peachy** : Are you?

 **CrusherX** : probably not.

 **Peachy** : Hey. I know you’re still distraught and all, but you have to let go. You talked all the time about wanting to be a pro, and this is your chance!

 **Peachy** : Besides, I heard about something you might want to know about the team.

 **CrusherX** : what did u hear?

 **Peachy** : It’s going to be coached by the captain of Team Phoenix!

 **CrusherX** : for real???

 

I felt my heart race. This could be the chance I always wanted! Team Phoenix’s captain was one of the best players out there, although he hadn’t been seen since the team disbanded. To be coached by him would almost guarantee success! And yet...

 

 **CrusherX** : still. its not the same...

 **Peachy** : C’mon Crusher. Please?

 **Peachy** : I want us to be up on that stage together. We make such a great duo, on a full team together we’d be unstoppable!

 **Peachy** : Especially with your knowledge of our opponents.

 **Peachy** : You’d totally make MVP if you worked hard enough.

 

I read their words carefully. Did they really think that...? Was I really that valuable of an asset to them...?

 

 **CrusherX** : i’ll think about it, especially if you feel that strongly about it.

 **Peachy** : YAY!!! Let’s make it together, okay?

 **CrusherX:** of course :)

 

Immediately after that conversation, I went and found the form for open tryouts. Spark, huh? Not a bad name for a team... _Alright, let’s do this._ Although I was nervous, I had a good feeling about the future. My journey would start here, and soon, I’d find myself right where I always wanted to be..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Our first character story! Next up is Jet. His looks may be scary, but one should never judge a book by its cover! Please don't forget to leave kudos if you like and comment with your opinions!

**Author's Note:**

> The group image was not drawn by me at all, I used a character creator called Kisekae. I can't draw to save my life...gonna have to hire artists if I actually want to make this game a thing.


End file.
